


Stuck

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A box gets stuck in Hedwig's cage.





	Stuck

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "How'd you get that stuck in there?"

"I don't know! It just won't come out. And Hedwig keeps hooting and I swear she's going to bite off one of my fingers."

"Well I would too if I were her! I mean what were you thinking putting that box in her cage?"

"I didn't put it in there. It fell in."

"Hmmm. Did you try a shrinking charm?"

"Yes, I tried about six different charms. Hermione even came in and helped. And nothing has worked." Harry tugged at the box. "This isn't working. Every time I almost get it out the box grows."

"Let me get a closer look at it." Ron pushed Harry out of the way and examined the box. "It's a Wheezing Box Trap."

"A what?"

"A Wheezing Box Trap. It's an invention of the twins. It's the wizarding equivalent of a Chinese finger trap. It activates when it hits something - like when it falls." Ron pulled out his wand and muttered a charm and the box returned to its original size. He extracted it and handed it to Harry and gave Hedwig an owl treat.

"You're a genius, Ron. I could snog you. How'd you get it to work?" Harry asked, scrutinizing the box.

"You just have to tell it to relax. Plus it helps if you're relaxed too." Ron shrugged. "And well, you know... I don't have to go rescuing your owl for you to snog me."


End file.
